Albert Wesker
Albert Wesker is a character from Capcom's Resident Evil. He appeared in an One Minute Melee against Batman. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Albert Wesker vs. Agent Smith (Complete) *Albert Wesker vs. Alex Mercer *Solid Snake vs Albert Wesker *Doctor Doom vs Albert Wesker *Albert Wesker vs. Hazama *Albert Wesker vs. Kazuya Mishima *Albert Wesker vs. Neo *Captain America vs. Albert Wesker *Darth Vader VS Albert Wesker (Complete) *Deathstroke vs. Albert Wesker *Albert Wesker VS Jake Muller (Complete) *Batman VS Albert Wesker Possible Opponent *Kazuya Mishima (Tekken) *Alex Mercer (Prototype) History Born to parents with superior intellectual genes, Albert and many other children were brought into the Umbrella Corporation's Wesker children project. Albert was shown to have a lot more promise over the other children in the project. Soon he would join the Umbrella Corporation as one of their key researchers, and even aided Chris Redfield and his allies in their goals. However, once he injected himself with the Prototype Virus, his humanity was drained and he began to lose control more than every before. With this, he set out on his goal to turn the human race into superhumans, and rule over them as a god. Death Battle Info Background * Age: About 49 years old * Height: 6'3" / 190 cm * Weight: 198 lbs / 90 kg * Occupation: Former Umbrella Corporation researcher * Injected with Prototype Virus and others * Wears cool sunglasses Beretta 92F Custom "Samurai Edge" * Magazine Capacity: At least 13 rounds * Ammunition: 9x19mm Parabellum * Made under specific requirements * Laser Aiming Module attached to frame Prototype Virus * Superhuman strength * Hyper-accelerated speed * Superhuman agility * Extremely fast reflexes * Superhuman endurance * Low-level rapid healing factor * Gave Wesker red cat-like eyes Wesker's Body (Prototype Virus) * Hardened skeleton, internal organs, tissue and skin * May be able to fracture the bones of an attacker * Able to adhere to walls and ceilings * Damage resistance Feats * Was a master of martial arts before injecting himself with the Prototype Virus * Able to injure Chris Redfield just by having him punch him * Lifted and threw large missiles with one hand * Lifted large steel girders * Lifted an adult human with one hand * Killed a Chimera B.O.W. with a single kick * Sent someone flying with a backhand * Punched through a missile Faults * Superiority complex * Killed in a volcano by Chris and Sheva * Usually bested in his schemes by Chris and his allies * Betraying others constantly Death Battle Quotes Batman VS Albert Wesker * Albert Wesker: Superheroes are weak against me, i crush heroes like you, or should i say Bats! (Responding to Batman after he answered his question if he was a superhero or not) * Albert Wesker: I'm not just some supervillain, i'm a god! You can't beat me, and i doubt anyone can! *laughs* (To Batman after he called him a supervillain) Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Capcom Characters Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Villains Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Super Soldiers